dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Rogue is one of the three base classes, along with Warrior and Mage. Skills * Potion ** Required Level: 15 ** 7 MP, 2 CD ** Has a 25% chance of healing you the amount one of your HP potions would heal you. * Aimed ** Required Level: 11 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Aimed' for 5 turns (including this turn), increasing your bonus to hit by +20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Tangle ** Required Level: 10 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Tangled' for 20 turns (including this turn), reducing the enemy's Flee resistance by -100. ** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Throw ** Required Level: 8 ** 4 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% pierce-locked damage. * Daze ** Required Level: 6 ** 17 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 0% damage. ** First hit inflicts 'Daze' for 3 turns, immobilizing the enemy. ** Second hit inflicts 'Daze DOT' for 3 turns, a DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 3 damage, rounded to the nearest whole integer. * Smoke ** Required Level: 5 ** 6 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Smoke' for 4 turns, increasing your BPD by +140. * Rapid Attack ** Required Level: 3 ** 7 MP, 2 CD ** The last hit of the last damaging attack must have hit, or this is disabled (including at the start of the battle). ** If a dagger or a scythe is equipped, perform 4 hits of 50% damage. ** Otherwise, perform 2 hits of 100% damage. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack weapon specials ** If a dagger or a scythe is equipped, perform 2 hits of 50% damage. ** Otherwise, perform 1 hit of 100% damage. * Stealth ** Required Level: 2 ** 6 MP, 9 CD ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Applies 'Stealth' for 4 turns (including this turn), increasing your crit by +20. ** Applies 'Stealth Block' for 4 turns (not including this turn**) * Surprise Attack ** Required Level: 4 ** 4 MP, 1 CD ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150%. * Poison ** Required Level: 7 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Poison' for 5 turns, a DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 5 damage, rounded to the nearest whole integer. * Mind Numb ** Required Level: 9 ** 7 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 100% damage to MP. * Wild Daggers ** Required Level: 11 ** 14 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 120% pierce-locked damage. * Blind ** Required Level: 12 ** 13 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 3 turns, reducing the enemy's bonus to hit by -50. * Final Strike ** Required Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** If you have a dagger or a scythe equipped, deal 4 hits of 32% damage with +200 crit. ** Otherwise, deal 1 hit of 125% damage with +200 crit. *StatDamage is calculated as 3.125 * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5, rounded up. **This means that the shield won't having any effect until after your next turn. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is a Rogue artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blast ** Same as before, but: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Rotation I'm a Mage main, someone else write this please ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Strategy Base classes are never the best option, use something else once you reach level 25+.Category:Class